Achievements
is a game feature that was introduced on January 16, 2013 that allows your Folk to track game progress in a new way by collecting achievements. There were originally 68 achievements, and an additional 12 were added in the February 7th update making a total of 80 achievements that you can earn by interacting with different items in the game. More have been added over time, and now there are currently 125 available achievements. Achievements appear in your Almanac and are broken down into several major categories. Each item will show up with a grey background if you have not earned them yet. Once earned, you will get an award notification and the achievement will show a white background with an image. Achievements List Collecting Bushwhacker.png|link=Bushwhacker Pretty in Pink.JPG|link=Pretty in Pink Blossoming beauty.png|link=Blossoming Beauty Lepidopterist.png|link=Lepidopterist Tickle_My_Fancy.png|link=Tickle My Fancy Manic_Miner.png|link=Manic Miner The butterfly lovers.png|link=The Butterfly Lovers FeelingFruity.png|link=Feeling Fruity Lumberjack.png|link=Lumberjack Cooking Self_Raising_Plougher.png|link=Self Raising Plougher Hiccup!.png|link=Hiccup! BBQuest.JPG|link=BBQuest Flour Power.JPG|link=Flour Power Ain't that Sweet.JPG|link=Ain't that Sweet I Scream for Ice Cream.JPG|link=I Scream for Ice Cream Keep Away From Bluto.JPG|link=Keep Away From Bluto Oil Be Good.JPG|link=Oil Be Good The Finer Things.JPG|link=The Finer Things File:MakinBacon.png|link=Makin Bacon Crafting Sticky and Hidden.JPG|link=Sticky and Hidden Basics Crafting.JPG|link=Basics: Crafting Hooked.JPG|link=Hooked Lures for sure!.JPG|link=Lures for sure! Shiny_Things.png|link=Shiny Things Why_Wont_They_Just_Dye.png|link=Why Wont They Just Dye? File:MasterOfDisguise.png|link=Master of Disguise They give you wings.png Exploring The_Proclaimer.png|link=The Proclaimer Frequent_Flyer.png|link=Frequent Flyer Around_The_World.png|link=Around The World To_the_Moon.png|link=To the Moon Spot_Popper.png|link=Spot Popper Beam_Me_Up.png|link=Beam Me Up Teleportastic.JPG|link=Teleportastic I see spots.png Jounery to the East Achievement.png *Trailblazer *Peripatetic Farming Farming_Fanatic.png|link=Farming Fanatic Top of the Crops.JPG|link=Top of the Crops Fortune_Seeker.png|link=Fortune Seeker Vampires_Bane.png|link=Vampire's Bane Greengrocer.JPG|link=Greengrocer C is for Crops.JPG|link=C is for Crops Peter Piper picked a pepper.JPG|link=Peter Piper picked a pepper File:Animals2by2.png|link=The Animals go in 2 by 2 Fishing Whats_the_catch.png|link=What's the Catch? Codfather.png|link=Codfather Just for the Halibut!.JPG|link=Just for the Halibut! Tide and Seek.JPG|link=Tide and Seek File:Plenty_of_fish_in_the_sea.png|link=Plenty of Fish in the Sea File:99_problems.png|link=99 Problems But a Fish Ain't One File:Deadlist_catch.png|link=Deadliest Catch File:Tackle-master.png|link=Tackle Master Bigger fish to stir-fry.png Homestead Cribs.png|link=Cribs File:Shimeringbotanica.png|link=Shimmering Botanica Quests A_cheesy_reconciliation_achievement.png|link=A cheesy reconciliation Achievement Sunny_side_up_achievement.png|link=Sunny Side Up Achievement Moustachios_flour_achievement.png|link=Moustachio's Flour Achievement The_Final_Calamity_achievement.png|link=The Final Calamity Achievement Rock_Lobsterator_achievement.png|link=Rock Lobsterator Achievement A_bit_cagey_achievement.png|link=A bit cagey Achievement Its_net_a_catapault_achievement.png|link=It's net a catapault Achievement The_Guardian_of_Guernsey_achievement.png|link=The Guardian of Guernsey Achievement High Society.JPG|link=High Society Achievement A_Real_Trapper_achievement.png|link=A Real Trapper Achievement Words_of_warning_achievement.png|link=Words of Warning Achievement Settled_In_achievement.png|link=Settled In Achievement Around_the_campfire_achievement.png|link=Around the campfire Achievement File:Begrudging-admittance-achievement.png|link=Begrudging Admittance File:All-for-one-and-one-for-all.png|link=All for one and one for all! Achievement File:A-cold-sahara-night-achievement.png|link=A Cold Sahara Night Liaising with Li Chang.png Florence and the Machinist.png The florentine guard achievement.png Florence and the Machinist.png Scout's honour.png Escort expedition achievement.png Fish & Meatballs.png Meng the terrible achievement.png The bearkeeper.png Master chef.png The great egg hunt achievement.png Neville's legacy.png Guardian of stonehenge achievement.png Spice Spice Baby Achievement.png Trapping These badges are earned for Trapping monsters: Beginner_Trapper.png|link=Beginner Trapper Aqua.png|link=Aqua Going Swimmingly.JPG|link=Going Swimmingly Nobody Does it Wetter.JPG|link=Nobody Does it Wetter Air-o-dynamic.png|link=Air-o-dynamic Full_of_Hot_Air.png|link=Full of Hot Air Alls_Air_in_love_and_war.png|link=All's Air in Love and War Beastly.png The beastmaster.png Little jack, little queen, little king.png Jack be nimble.png Jack be swift.png Hbm-nimble300-achievement.png Nimble souls.png Pebbledash.png Cobbled together.png How boulder of you.png At the top of your clast.png *Water Lot of Monsters *Up in the Air *Last but not Beast *Who Ya Gonna Call? *Don't Cross The Streams... *He Slimed Me! *I Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost! Wishing * Bronze Medalist.JPG|link=Bronze Medalist Silver Medalist.JPG|link=Silver Medalist Gold Medalist.png|link=Gold Medalist Make_a_wish_or_ten.png|link=Make a Wish... or Ten Nifty Fifty.JPG|link=Nifty Fifty 99 Problems But a Wish Ain't One.JPG|link=99 Problems But a Wish Ain't One Wish-tastic!.png|link=Wish-tastic! Wish-tacular!.png|link=Wish-tacular! Wished Up.png *I Wish My Hands Of You *Wish-le Down The Wind *Wish Your Mouth Out With Soap *Wished Out Category:Content Category:Achievement